powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Gingaman Keys
The Gingaman Keys are used by the Gokaigers to Gokai Change into their Gingaman forms, have their individual weapons, etc. Their American counterparts are the PRLG Ranger Keys from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. They also come in toy form. Here is the list of the Gingaman Keys: *Ginga Red (lion) *Ginga Green (dragon/falcon) *Ginga Blue (gorilla) *Ginga Yellow (wolf) *Ginga Pink (wildcat) *Ginga Black (bull) *Ginga Crimson (rhinoceros) *Ginga Navy (phoenix) *Ginga Silver (shark) *Ginga Brown (grizzly bear) *Ginga Purple (bat) *Ginga Violet (phoenix) *Ginga Orange (platypus) *Ginga White (polar bear) *Ginga Gold (rhinoceros beetle) *Ginga Teal (dolphin) *Ginga Indigo (quetzal) *Ginga Saffron (rhinoceros) *Ginga Amethyst (raven) *Ginga Vermilion (fox) *Ginga Chartreuse (mouse) *Ginga Magenta (crane) *Ginga Viridian (alligator) *Ginga Burgundy (black bear) *Ginga Powder (walrus) *Ginga Scarlet (hawk) *Ginga Cyan (elephant) *Ginga Azure (deer) *Ginga Lavender (armadillo) *Ginga Gray (fennec fox) *Ginga Beige (stingray) *Ginga Cerulean (peacock) *Ginga Slate (crow) *Ginga Cobalt (condor) *Ginga Gunmetal (lion) *Ginga Copper (sawshark) *Ginga Bronze (buffalo) *Ginga Khaki (mole) *Ginga Citrine (jaguar) *Ginga Maroon (boar) *Ginga Olive (mongoose) *Ginga Peach (raccoon) *Ginga Cream (sheep) *Ginga Sangria (gaur) *Ginga Plum (koala) *Ginga Emerald (tortoise) *Ginga Cerise (hamster) *Ginga Mauve (wombat) *Ginga Moccasin (sea snake) *Ginga Aquamarine (horse) *Ginga Pearl (zebra) *Ginga Turquoise (manatee) *Ginga Platinum (white tiger) *Ginga Tan (mammoth) *Ginga Bittersweet (prairie dog) *Ginga Periwinkle (penguin) *Ginga Sapphire (vulture) *Ginga Fuchsia (panda) *Ginga Dark Green (frog) *Ginga Mahogany (bighorn sheep) *Ginga Sea Green (sea turtle) *Ginga Claret (reindeer) *Ginga Lime (chameleon) *Ginga Amber (orangutan) *Ginga Ecru (coyote) *Ginga Taupe (sloth) *Ginga Tawny (owl) *Ginga Lilac (flamingo) *Ginga Ochre (hippopotamus) *Ginga Sepia (crocodile) *Ginga Celadon (swift) *Ginga Rust (baboon) *Ginga Orchid (cougar) *Ginga Ash (mustang) *Ginga Steel (crab) *Ginga Sky (swallow) *Ginga Burnt Orange (donkey) *Ginga Brick (lesser panda) *Ginga Caramel (bobcat) *Ginga Marigold (kinkajou) *Ginga Burnt Sienna (squirrel) *Ginga Verdigris (elk) *Ginga Indochine (eel) *Ginga Carmine (ibis) *Ginga Linen (sloth) *Ginga Goldenrod (eagle) *Ginga Butterscotch (horse) *Ginga Terracotta (chipmunk) *Ginga Heliotrope (butterfly) *Ginga Dark Gray (humpback whale) *Ginga Harlequin (parrot) *Ginga Apple Green (iguana) *Ginga Amaranth (cardinal) *Ginga Ultramarine (zorilla) *Ginga Royal (kingfisher) *Ginga Garnet (bison) *Ginga Rose (pelican) *Ginga Ebony (panther) *Ginga Ivory (snow leopard) *Ginga Thistle (seahorse) *Ginga Myrtle (duck) *Ginga Onyx (crocodile) *Ginga Chestnut (squirrel) *Ginga Lemon (cheetah) *Ginga Jade (jackal) *Ginga Auburn (beaver) *Ginga Chocolate (tapir) *Ginga Frost (arctic hare) *Ginga Sienna (squirrel) *Ginga Umber (okapi) *Ginga Sunset (giraffe) *Ginga Cadet (hedgehog) *Ginga Jungle (crocodile) *Ginga Almond (pangolin) *Ginga Mustard (giraffe) *Ginga Puce (tortoise) *Ginga Dark Brown (anteater) *Ginga Orange Peel (goldfish) *Ginga Hunter (elk) *Ginga Charcoal (gorilla) *Ginga Salmon (carp) *Ginga Avocado (caiman) *Ginga Wisteria (sheep) *Ginga Coquelicot (owl) *Ginga Maize (wombat) *Ginga Reseda (salamander) *Ginga Persimmon (crossbill) *Ginga Cornflower (turkey) *Ginga Apricot (tamarin) *Ginga Brass (hammerhead shark) *Ginga Ruby (shrew) *Ginga Mint (German shepherd) *Ginga Forest (gecko) *Ginga Coral (eel) *Ginga Aubergine (panther) *Ginga Dandelion (bee) *Ginga Honey (jackal) *Ginga Lava (beaver) *Ginga Hazel (meerkat) *Ginga Topaz (chimpanzee) *Ginga Russet (maned wolf) *Ginga Pumpkin (bulldog) *Ginga Mango (elephant) *Ginga Honeydew (prairie dog) *Ginga Cantaloupe (Labrador retriever) *Ginga Zomp (moose) *Ginga Alabaster (ram) *Ginga Pine (chipmunk) *Ginga Strawberry (tiger) *Ginga Oatmeal (bear) *Ginga Pistachio (woodpecker) *Ginga Snow (penguin) *Ginga Raspberry (fox) *Ginga Tangerine (orangutan) *Ginga Sand (fennec fox) *Ginga Yam (muskox) *Ginga Daffodil (chicken) *Ginga Mulberry (grackle) *Ginga Vanilla (rabbit) *Ginga Cinnamon (bear) *Ginga Tomato (cardinal) *Ginga Carrot (rabbit) *Ginga Blueberry (umbrella bird) *Ginga Watermelon (cougar) *Ginga Denim (gazelle) *Ginga Asparagus (cicada) *Ginga Moss (earthworm) *Ginga Manatee (dugong) *Ginga Cranberry (robin) *Ginga Wheat (deer) *Ginga Pomegranate (cardinal) *Ginga Grape (ape) *Ginga Papaya (tiger) *Ginga Thulian (rabbit) *Ginga Erin (Irish setter) *Ginga Arylide (griffin) *Ginga Flame (mongoose) *Ginga Shadow (panther) *Ginga Bisque (llama) *Ginga Spring (hummingbird) *Ginga Fern (raccoon) *Ginga Sunglow (phoenix) *Ginga Tangelo (potto) *Ginga Pear (toad) *Ginga Chartreuse Yellow (snail) *Ginga Pansy (butterfly) *Ginga Apple Red (bear) *Ginga Capri (elk) *Ginga Paprika (fox) *Ginga Blackberry (grackle) *Ginga Gamboge (lion) *Ginga Buttermilk (sheep) *Ginga Eggshell (seagull) *Ginga Coffee (civet) *Ginga Flamingo (flamingo) *Ginga Shamrock (Irish wolfhound) *Ginga Licorice (panther) *Ginga Bubblegum (rabbit) *Ginga Pineapple (giraffe) *Ginga Coconut (monkey) *Ginga Banana (ape) *Ginga Celery (python) *Ginga Eucalyptus (koala) *Ginga Beaver (beaver) *Ginga Canary (canary) *Ginga Midnight (bat) *Ginga Robin Egg (robin) *Ginga Camel (camel) *Ginga Peacock (peacock) *Ginga Kiwi (kiwi) *Ginga Rainbow (unicorn) Category:Arsenal